Feral Meeting
by PhaedraDarkstar
Summary: It's the bi-annual dexholder meeting, and the Johto trio go to Hoenn where they share houses with each of Hoenn dexholders. Only trouble could ensue! Crack fic - Feralsoulshipping. Birthday fic for Thundercat1!


Crack fic for Thundercat1's birthday today! Feralsoulshipping, haha!

XxxX

Once every six months the dexholders have a meeting to record their current progress, although it was rare that all of the dexholders could travel to one region for a meeting.

"We finally arrived!" Gold excitedly cheered as he, Silver and Crystal got off from their long ship ride from Johto. The three looked around at their new surroundings as Crystal pulled out her Pokégear to call Professor Elm.

"Professor, we've arrived at Hoenn now, where do we need to go?" she asked, nodding a few times as he spoke to her. "Thanks, we'll see you soon," she finished, returning the small device to her pocket. The two boys looked at the blue-haired girl, waiting for her to give them direction. "That way," she pointed towards a route, "that's the way to Littleroot."

Their travel was short, even on foot, although Crystal had to keep stopping to catch various Pokémon out of excitement.

"Crys, calm down, we're here for a couple of weeks," Gold laughed as a Pokéball hurled towards an innocent Tailow.

"You're right, I've got to save something to do later!" she agreed as they neared their destination. The three entered the lab of Professor Birch, where Professor Elm and their juniors were waiting for them. They took the three empty seats around the table, briefly greeting their juniors as they did so. They had already met once before, when Silver and the seniors had been petrified, so introduction were not in order although they had never had a real conversation outside of that. They were the only dexholders able to meet this time, which made housing arrangements easy and the meeting short.

"Now that the official meeting is over, let me tell you who you're each staying with," Professor Elm finished, tidying the papers of the meeting. "Gold will be staying with Emerald," he started. Gold flashed a grin towards the short boy, receiving a more awkward smile in return. "Crystal will be staying with Sapphire," he continued as the two girls looked at each other, their blue eyes meeting, and gave each other a small smile. "And that leaves Silver with Ruby," he finished, standing up from the table as Ruby's red eyes scanned Silver, as Silver gave the boy a quick glance, but quickly broke the eye contact with a sigh, joining the others in standing.

"I guess we'll go check out our new houses, right?" Gold cockily started, swinging his arm around Emerald's shoulders.

"W-what? It's not _your_ new house!" the blond complained, struggling against Gold's arm.

"C'mon, let's go!" Sapphire grabbed Crystal's arm and began to run out of the lab towards her house while Crystal could do nothing but be dragged by the rough girl with a few cries of desperation wondering what it is she got herself into.

"I guess we should go to," Ruby carefully approached the redhead who had been silent throughout the meeting.

"Lead the way," Silver grunted back, gesturing for Ruby to go in front, which he did, leading them out of the lab and towards his house.

"Well, here's where I live," the boy broke the lengthy silence as he opened the door, letting his senior in first. "It's not big or anything, so don't get too excited," he joked, unable to imagine the antisocial boy with any enthusiasm at all.

"It'll be better than where I live," he shrugged, entering the house as Ruby closed the door behind himself.

"Really?" he began, hoping to learn something about the person who would be living with him for the next two weeks, "Where do you live?"

"Around," he answered curtly. His metallic eyes met wide red ones, patiently waiting for more information. "Pokémon Centres mostly," he sighed, figuring the boy seemed to want to talk to him.

"You don't live with your parents?" Ruby asked, his innocent question causing Silver's limited patience to run dry much faster.

"No," Silver snapped, glaring at the surprised younger boy.

"Ah, um," Ruby stumbled around for words that hopefully wouldn't continue to anger the clearly unstable person he'd been put with. "Why?" he finally squeaked, not wanting to be shouted at. The redhead rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth as he hissed out his response.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ruby watched Silver for any sign of sadness that he could use to try and comfort the boy, therefore making them more friendly, but the more he stared at him, the more anger he saw.

"I-I'll show you around," Ruby smiled, giving Silver a tour of the house, hoping he'd calm down a bit so that he could try talking to him again. Unfortunately one long, slow house tour later, Silver still wasn't any calmer, and if anything he was more irritated than when they started. "I'll go start dinner," he awkwardly laughed, heading into the kitchen, to his surprise the redhead followed him in.

"Why do you seem so nervous?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the clear red eyes of the younger boy in front of him.

"Oh, it nothing, I just…" he fidgeted a little, unsure of how to explain his situation, "You just seem so…" he continued to ramble; hoping something that made sense would escape him, but to no avail.

"Just spit it out!" Silver growled, his pale eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"I don't know how to talk to you!" Ruby cried, preparing himself for Silver's reaction.

"What?" he responded in surprise, eyes reopened wide. No one before had ever thought about how they needed to speak to him, Gold was as loud and happy around him as he was around everyone else, and the same went for Crystal, and Blue! So why was this kid being so careful about it?

"I just," Ruby paused for a moment, looking towards the toes of Silver's black boots. "I don't like being yelled at," he finished quietly, still not looking up. The redhead blinked a few times as he processed what he had said, he then sighed, unfolded his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't mean to…to be…like that," he apologised uncertainly, surprising Ruby this time.

"Okay, so how about after dinner we have a proper conversation?" he offered with a small smile.

"Sure," Silver shrugged as the dark-haired boy started to cook. "I do have one question though."

"Oh yeah?" he glanced over his shoulder at his senior briefly before continuing stirring.

"Why do you wear such an impractical hat?" he asked, pointing at the aforementioned long, white hat. Ruby laughed at his choice of words, finding it hard not to throw his spoon across the room in his amusement.

"Impractical?" he repeated through his laughter at the thoroughly confused redhead. "A lot of beautiful things are impractical, you just have to learn to work with them!" he explained enthusiastically.

"Beautiful?" Silver quietly repeated to himself. 'How can someone like _that_ be a good dexholder?' Ruby had soon dished up, so the two ate in near silence and quickly washed up.

"So, err, what did happen to your parents? I mean, why don't you live with them? If you don't mind the question," Ruby hesitantly asked, their earlier conversation having piqued his interest. Silver fought back his urge to snap at the boy, he did have a right to know, he supposed.

"I don't know my mother, but my father is," he paused for a moment, having issues accepting the fact himself. "Giovanni," he sighed, not wanting to see Ruby's expression.

"Oh," Ruby's clear, red eyes stared at him in disbelief for a few moments, "wow, is that why you were there when the Kanto seniors were…you know?" he asked, still uncomfortable with the memory of when they were petrified. It was a scary thought.

"Yeah," Silver nodded, the conversation ending immediately. The two sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Silver figured he should end it. "Earlier you said about things being 'beautiful', is that really important to you?"

"But of course!" Ruby exclaimed, eyes wide in excitement of his favourite topic. "If things aren't beautiful, then what the point in having them? Clothes, Pokémon, accessories, it's all the same."

"Well, clothes can be practical too, and Pokémon can be strong," Silver tried to justify against the younger boy.

"But appearance must matter to you, at least a little bit," Ruby sternly stated.

"I don't think so," Silver replied, surprised at how passionate Ruby was about such a superficial thing.

"You must!" the boy exclaimed, taking a piece of Silver's red hair between his fingers, "otherwise you wouldn't grow out your hair like this, it's not exactly _practical, _is it?" Ruby smirked, knowing that he had won as Silver remained speechless, unable to reason against the boy. In truth, he hadn't actively thought about it, he'd never thought 'it'd look better like this', and he hardly had the time to find and go to a hairdresser, let alone pay for such a thing. He guessed maybe it was just an unconscious choice he'd made. Then an idea sparked. "Come with me!" Ruby insisted, dragging his senior up the stairs to his room and virtually throwing the older boy onto a chair.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked, surprised by Ruby's sudden actions as the hatted boy collected a few things from his dresser.

"You'll see," he sang, he actually _sang_. Silver sat still, filled with dread as the boy picked up the last object and danced around behind the chair, stopping it from moving as the redhead tried to turn around. "Just stay still," he continued to chime.

"Stop sounding so…" he growled, trying to think of a word to summarise the strange boy.

"Happy?" Ruby offered, giggling as he began to brush through Silver's long, red hair. "Cheerful? Excited?"

"Yes," Silver hissed as something started tugging on his hair. "Are you brushing me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes I am," Ruby laughed, "Sapphire hardly ever lets me do stuff like this to her, but even when she does her hair is short and rough, and that really limits me," he explained as he smoothed out Silver's now tangle-free hair. "I could have a lot more fun with yours though!"

"Did I give you permission to do this?" Silver asked, sounding less fierce than he would have liked due to the light blush powdered across his cheeks from the feeling of the boy touching, styling, and playing with his hair. He'd forgotten how nice it felt – Blue used to play with his hair when they were younger, and even when they'd met in more recent times.

"No, but I bet you're enjoying it, even though you don't want to admit it," the boy grinned as he finished platting one small section of hair from the front and temporarily banded it, and starting on the other side.

'Damn,' Silver mentally cursed at Ruby's accurate assumption, and instead of arguing against him, he just stayed silent as the younger boy continued platting the second piece of hair while humming to himself. Once the second piece was platted, identical to the first, they were tied together with a hairband so that the mini-ponytail trailed back down into the rest of his silky hair.

"See, beautiful," Ruby smiled, turning Silver to face his mirror, and holding up a smaller mirror behind him so that he could see the entirety of his styling. Silver's blush intensified at the word.

"W-whatever," Silver rolled his eyes, trying not to let Ruby know that he was kind of…enjoying it.

"Don't worry, over the next two weeks I'll get to try out _lots_ of different styles if you don't like that one," Ruby beamed, immediately filling the redhead with dread. "Now for make-up!" he cheered, standing in front of his senior, holding various cosmetics.

"You are joking, right?" Silver asked, genuine fear present in his voice. Once Ruby had pulled out a light blusher, Silver realised that he was really going to do this. "N-No! This is too far! Stop it!" the redhead fought as Ruby managed to both hold down the restless boy and apply the make-up to him at the same time. Silver finally settled down out of lack of energy around the same time Ruby had finished mascaraing the unhappy boy and pulled out a light pink lipstick.

"I'm using all lighter colours than I'd use on Sapphire since you're paler, so it would look silly otherwise," Ruby explained once Silver was quiet. With one final stroke of colour, he had finished, and looked straight into Silver's pale eyes with his own bright red ones, realising that their faces were close enough to feel each other's breath. "And now to remove some of the colour, you just need to blot it," Ruby continued to talk, leaning in closer to the deeply blushing, confused boy. With a small smirk, he leaned in; pushing his lips against Silver's pinked ones with confidence. He pulled back shortly after, rubbing the make-up from his own mouth as pale eyes regarded him with absolute shock. After a few beats of silence, Silver finally found the ability to speak again.

"What the hell?" he screamed, standing up and facing Ruby's laughing face.

"That's exactly how I thought you'd react!" he commented through his giggles, "I was just blotting it for you, look," he pointed to his mirror, "look at how pretty you are," he finally managed to take in breath as the redhead stared in the mirror at his made-up reflection.

"I can't believe you did this to me," he grumbled as he took in his appearance and was just glad that Gold wasn't here to see it.

"And we can do this all over again for the next two weeks!" Ruby cheerfully exclaimed, "I'm going to go see if I've got any beautiful clothes in your size," he smiled, "though I don't really need to worry about the size, you're pretty thin so you'd probably fit into _everything_ I have!" he rambled as he left the room in search of more ways to humiliate his baffled senior.

Silver sat back down, recoiling from his junior had done to him, before gently tracing over his lips with his fingertips with a slight smile. Maybe the next two weeks wouldn't be so bad?

"You'll love this Silv, I've got some black and white lacy dresses that you'll look perfect it!" The next two weeks were going to _suck_.

XxxX

Finished! So much crack. Thundercat1 – I warned you this would happen! Happy birthday! You'd better like it, or I'll curse you! Haha!


End file.
